¡Aishiteru! Un amor de verano
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Len está enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Marie. Las chicas Vocaloid menos Neru planearon un viaje a la playa para juntarlos. ¿Lo lograrán? Este fic es LenXOC y es una petición de Sakura Aiko Love y una compensación porque no actualizaré por un tiempecito. Mal summary, los invito a leer.


Era una mañana maravillosa en la casa Vocaloid, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Los pájaros cantaban y las cigarras empezaban a sonar en el ambiente, todo estaba tan pacífico. Yo diría que demasiado. Bueno eso hasta que esto ocurrió.

-¡LEN!-se escuchó en toda la casa, haciendo que el susodicho se levantara al llamado de su nombre.

-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Rin?!-preguntó el joven rubio a su escandalosa gemela tallando sus azules ojos.

-¡KYYAAA! No puedo creer que lo olvidaras. Hoy viajamos a la playa. Por fin a nuestro jefe se le ocurrió darnos vacaciones.-dijo la rubia.

-Ah, si, cierto. Ayer preparé mi maleta y como sabía que no prepararías la tuya, la preparé yo.-dijo Len.

-Arigato, Len onii-chan.-dijo la jovencita rubia.-Ya está el desayuno. Meiko-nee dice que bajes ya.-dijo Rin saliendo de la habitación de Len.

-Ahhh que sueño tengo.-se quejó el chico rubio dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Él, al sentir el agua corriendo por su piel, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban suavemente por la noche tan inquieta que había pasado dando vueltas en su cama pensando en aquella chica tímida que lo llegaba a suavizar cuando él no es tan expresivo. Al recordarla, un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza diciéndose "no me gusta".

Al terminar de darse la ducha, Len tomó unas prendas bastante sencillas que aquella chica le había regalado en San Valentín. Al recordar cuando se las regaló, de nuevo ese molesto sonrojo había hecho acto de presencia en sus mejillas, burlándose de su necedad.

Las prendas consistían en una camisa blanca, una pañoleta azul para su cuello, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis que había ya considerado sus favoritos y no hay un día en que no se los ponga. Son color blanco con una franja azul y tenían dibujada una banana con un marcador permanente y decía una dedicatoria así "Para mi mejor amigo Len. Espero recibas muchos chocolates."

Len bajó las escaleras con una poca de pereza y parecía que en algún momento caería del sueño iba a hacer que cayera de bruces contra el duro y frío suelo. Bueno por poco pasa cuando sintió una pequeña mano femenina en su frente y se encontró con un par de ojos zafiro y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que tocaba con delicadeza su frente.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre. Je je, yo vengo sin saludar. Ohayo Len-kun.-dijo una voz suave pero algo chillona.

-O-ohayo Marie-chan.-saludó Len algo sonrojado por el contacto piel con piel de con su compañera.

-Ne, ne. Creo que mis manos están frías y no pueden tomar bien tu temperatura.-entonces la chica juntó su frente con la de Len, provocando que este último se sonrojara fuertemente y que su corazón se disparara a mil por hora, el pobre por poco se infarta.

-¡Ne, Len-kun, estás hirviendo en fiebre!-dijo inocentemente la joven castaña poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Len.

-I-ie, Marie-chan, estoy bien.-respondió el joven retirando las manos de la chica de sus mejillas con cuidado.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo Marie aún preocupada por la reacción y la fiebre de su amigo.

-Ohayo minna.-saludaron al unísono Marie y Len.

-Ohayo.-hubo una respuesta en coro por todos los Vocaloids.

-Oi, Marie-san, tu madre siempre te dio permiso de acompañarnos en nuestro viaje.-preguntó Luka.

-Hai, Luka-san. Dice mi mamá que puedo acompañarlos en su largo viaje.-dijo Marie con una sonrisa cálida.

-Ne, Marie-chan, ¿traes ya tu equipaje?-preguntó Rin, curiosa por saber la reacción de la "pequeña" bromita de las chicas hacia Len.

-Hai, Rin-chan.-dijo la castaña. En ese momento, Len salió de su trance.

-Oi, minna. ¿Todos sabían que Marie-chan venía con nosotros y no me dijeron?-preguntó Len.

-Gomen, Len-kun, me dijo Gumi-san que ya sabías. Pe-pero si te molesta no voy.-dijo la chica castaña reprimiendo lágrimas.

-I-ie, Marie-chan, claro que no me molesta que nos acompañes, es solo que me sorprendió.-dijo Len acariciando la cabeza de Marie.

-¿Entonces puedo ir?-preguntó Marie mirando a los ojos a Len.

-Hai.-dijo Len apartando la mirada para no hacer evidente su enorme sonrojo.

-¡Arigato!-gritó Marie y se lanzó a los brazos de Len, haciendo que ambos cayeran uno sobre el otro. Todos rieron pero Len y Marie se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro sonrojados como nunca antes. Marie se levantó de encima de Len y se disculpo para luego desayunar.

Desayunaron platicando de cosas triviales mientras Len y Marie no se atrevían ni a mirarse por la escenita de hace unos minutos. Después, Meiko obligó a Kaito a subir todas las maletas a la camioneta, ya que la mayoría eran de él y eran cajas llenas de helado. Después se acomodaron de esta manera. Rin junto con Miku y Neru, Luka, Lily y Teto no se separaban, Gumi, Gakupo y Gumiya se sentaron juntos. Nero quería estar solo por lo que se fue en la cajuela XD, nah, no es cierto, se sentó junto con Mikuo y Ted, Kaito y Meiko iban en el asiento del piloto y copiloto. Lo que nos deja en los asientos de atrás poner a Len y a Marie juntos. ¿Adivinen? ¡Fue plan de Miku!

Todos iban platicando menos cierto rubio y cierta castañita que iban en un silencio incómodo hasta que la chica se hartó y rompió el silencio.

-Ne, Len-kun, ¿tu conoces para donde vamos?-preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

-Hai, solía ir mucho con Rin cuando éramos pequeños.-dijo Len con cierta nostalgia.

-Ya veo. Y ¿cómo es?-preguntó Marie con un eje de curiosidad.

-Ya verás. Conozco muy bien ese lugar así que puedo volverme tu guía turístico y no cobro muy caro.-dijo en broma Len y él y Marie se carcajearon.

-¿Y cuanto me va a cobrar mi guía turístico?-contestó burlesca.

-Tres bananas heladas con chocolate.-dijo Len.

-Hecho.-dijo Marie golpeando amistosamente el brazo de Len y ambos sintieron con el suave roce una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda.

Entonces Marie y Len se unieron a la platica de los demás, olvidándose de su vergüenza de hace unos minutos. El viaje duró tres horas y todos inventaron juegos, cantaron y muchas cosas más. Al fin llegaron a su destino y se instalaron en el hotel pero no contaron con algo. ¡Había solamente ocho habitaciones con cama matrimonial! Todos comenzaron a pelearse con quién estar así que Rin decidió parar la pelea y hacer una rifa de quien se quedaba con quien.

Quedaron así: Rin y Lily, Gumi y Gumiya, Gakupo y Luka, Neru y Nero, Ted y Teto, Miku y Mikuo, Kaito y Meiko y por último Marie y Len.

Marie y Len no podían con la vergüenza que tenían al enterarse que dormirían juntos pero nadie quería cambios. (Más bien, Rin prohibió los cambios). Sin más que decir fueron a dejar las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron a trajes de baño.

Miku lleva un bikini de color blanco con franjas turquesa y un pareo turquesa semitransparente. Rin lleva un traje de baño completo color naranja con un moño blanco en el pecho y un pareo amarillo. Luka un traje de baño completo color negro y un pareo blanco. Lily lleva un bikini amarillo y en la parte inferior lleva como una falda con tiras colgando de ella. Teto trae un bikini rosa y un pareo blanco con flores rosa. Gumi un bikini verde fosforescente y un pareo blanco. Neru lleva un bikini gris con un pareo naranja, Meiko un bikini rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y por último Marie tenía un traje de baño completo color blanco con falda, su largo cabello lo soltó y se puso un broche de rosa rosa en el cabello. Marie se escondía atrás de todas para no ser notada.

Los chicos no se quedaron atrás. Len lleva un traje de baño amarillo y tiene un collar con un diente de tiburón y su cabello lo hace lucir rebelde y parecía el _Spice_ de la canción que había cantado. Kaito lleva un traje de baño azul eléctrico y está lamiendo un helado. Gakupo lleva un traje de baño negro y una camisa blanca. Gumiya tiene un traje de baño verde limón y tiene una tabla de surf a su lado. Ted lleva un traje de baño café parecido al de Nero solo que es un tono más claro. Mikuo trae puesto un traje de baño turquesa y trae una mirada de niño malo que hace que se vea totalmente bien. Y todos menos Len traían una hemorragia nasal. (Pervertidos ¬¬*)

-Hey, chicas, ¿dónde está Marie?-preguntó Len mientras la castaña se escondía más detrás de Miku y Meiko y ambas se separaron dejándola ver y murmuró algo así como "traidoras".

Por poco Len muere de un infarto al ver a la chica castaña y se le vino una "leve" hemorragia nasal. Se volteó para que nadie se diera cuenta de su "pequeño" problema pero Rin fue a ayudarlo y le susurró al oído un "pervertido" para luego apretar su tabique y limpiar la sangre que sobró en su nariz.

-¿Estás bien, Len-kun?-preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

-Emmm, si Marie-chan. Solo fue un pequeño problema, no pasó nada.-dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-¿No será por tu fiebre de la mañana?-preguntó Marie preocupada.

-No, estoy bien.-dijo Len mirando hacia otro lado.

-Así que tenías "fiebre" esta mañana, Len onii-chan.-dijo Rin burlesca para luego carcajearse e irse dejando a un Len enojado y a una Marie confundida.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-preguntó Marie inocentemente.

-N-nada, Marie-chan, no le hagas caso a Rin.-dijo Len moviendo la mano como restándole importancia.

-Ok.-dijo Marie no muy convencida de lo que le dijo Len y luego este último se fue sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Meiko a Marie.

-Ah, Meiko-san. Creo que Len-kun me está ocultando algo.-dijo Marie algo decaída.

-Ah, ya veo. Cuando sepas que es lo que le ocurre te sentirás más aliviada, ¿no?-dijo Meiko y Marie asintió.-Pues pregúntale que le pasa.

-I-ie, ¿y si es algo muy privado?-preguntó Marie angustiada.

-No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Ese es mi consejo. Si es tu amigo confiará en ti y te lo dirá. Aunque quiera decirlo después.-dijo Meiko acariciando la cabeza de Marie fraternalmente.

-Hai, arigato, Meiko-san.-agradeció Marie a Meiko para después darle un abrazo.

Entonces Marie buscó a Len por la playa y no lo encontró. Buscó por todas partes y no lo encontró. Ya a punto de rendirse se sentó en una banca y apareció Len con un helado de chocolate y se lo ofreció a Marie y esta lo tomó y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara a un lado suyo. Ambos se sentaron mirando hacia la cristalina agua que se estaba tiñendo de naranja, amarillo y rojo gracias a la hermosa puesta de Sol. Pasado un rato Marie se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Len-kun, ¿por qué me has estado evadiendo?-preguntó Marie.

-¿Yo? Claro que no te estoy evadiendo. Ya es tarde debería volver al hotel y...

-¡Ves! Me estas evadiendo y no encuentro motivos para que lo hagas.-dijo Marie empezando a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

-Si hay un motivo.-dijo Len en un susurro.

-Si hay uno, dime. ¿Será que soy muy aburrida? ¿O muy tímida? ¿Quizá que apenas estoy aprendiendo a cantar? ¿Mi voz chillona? O...-Marie se calló al sentir los brazos de Len rodeándola.

-No, tú eres muy interesante, me agrada tu timidez que te hace lucir tan tierna, tal vez apenas estés aprendiendo a cantar pero lo haces hermoso, tu voz es muy suave y el toque agudo la hace música para mis oídos. Hay un motivo pero no es ningún defecto tuyo porque cada defecto que tienes luce maravilloso ante mis ojos. Si te evado es para controlar el fuerte impulso de querer besarte.-soltó Len haciendo que Marie se sorprendiera.

Len no pudo controlar más ese impulso y acorraló a Marie en una pared y sujetó sus muñecas para evitar que se fuera. Acercó sus labios a el oído de Marie y le susurró un tierno "suki, daisuki, aishiteru. Todo eso te lo dedico a ti" y se acerco a los labios de la chica plantándole un tierno beso en los labios. A la falta del gas vital se separaron dejando solamente como unión un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Daisuki, Len-kun. Siempre me gustaste, desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Yo tenia seis y tu ocho y me habías salvado de aquellos niños que me estaban lastimando. Me consolaste y después fuimos al parque y ahí conocí a tus demás amigos. Me sentí muy feliz de permanecer en un lugar. Después nos hicimos mejores amigos y te quería cada día más pero me resigné a que nunca me verías más que como a una amiga pues salías con muchas chicas lindas que no tienen comparación con una chica aniñada y tímida como yo y ahora avivas el sentimiento que he intentado reprimir, solo una pregunta. ¿Por qué yo? No soy bonita, no tengo atractivo físico, soy despistada, tonta, aburrida y tímida. ¿Qué te hizo quererme?-preguntó Marie pegada al pecho de Len.

-Porque siempre fuiste tu misma conmigo. No fingiste ser nadie más. Además, claro que eres bonita y de atractivo físico ni se diga. Tú me provocaste la hemorragia nasal en la playa y la "fiebre" de la mañana. Me encanta cuando tartamudeas, cuando te tropiezas y te atrapo, tus temas de conversación. Y eso no me hizo quererte, mi hizo amarte.-dijo Len.-Además tus pechos no son montañas, apuesto a que cabrían en la palma de mi mano.-entonces Marie lo golpeo.

-¡Hentai! Eres un hentai, Len-kun.-dijo Marie sonrojada.

-Oye, tranquila. Solo decía que eso me hará fáciles las cosas en un futuro.-dijo Len pícaramente.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Marie sonrojada.

-Y hoy dormiremos juntos, ¿qué tal un precalentamiento?-dijo Len sugestivamente solo para hacer enojar a Marie.

-¡Hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai...!-antes de que Marie pudiera seguir con su serie gritada de hentai Len la calló con un beso en los labios.

-Sigue gritando, me encanta callarte de esta manera, _cheri.-_dijo Len sonrojando más a Marie.

-Silencio. Y-ya m-me voy.-tartamudeó la joven que ahora portaba unos labios rojos y levemente hinchados.

-Ah, claro que no. No se como pudiste venir vestida así. De seguro muchos chicos te comieron con la mirada así que si te iras sola te haré un favor.-entonces Len la jaló y la volvió a acorralar para besar su cuello y dejar una marca en este.-Listo, que se enteren los chicos que tienes dueño.-dijo Len.

-¿Q-qué? L-len h-hentai. Mejor acompáñame, b-baka.-dijo Marie con sus piernas flaqueando.

_En el hotel._

-¡Kyaaa! Len, ¿qué le hiciste a la pobrecita?-preguntó Rin observando la marca que le dejo su hermano a Marie.

-De seguro ya hicieron bebés.-dijo Gumi burlescamente.

-I-ie.-tartamudeó la castaña.

-Pido ser la madrina.-dijo Miku.

-¡Ese hentai!-gritó Neru para después golpear a Len.-¿Por ella es que me dejaste?-preguntó Neru.

-Para ser sincero, si.-dijo Len con su mejilla roja.

-Basta, Neru.-dijo Nero llevándose a Neru a hacer no se que cosas.

-Bueno queremos beso.-dijo Meiko.

-Pues vete y besa a Kaito.-dijo Len.

-¡No me retes y besa a Marie de una buena vez si aprecias tu vida!-dijo Meiko con un aura negra rodeándola.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para tomar a Marie por la cintura y besarla.

-¡Aishiteru!-gritaron al unísono.

¡Fin!

* * *

Konnichiwa.

Bueno este es mi one shot y espero esté bien. Si ven algo que no esté en orden me avisan para editarlo, por favor. Este fic es LenXMi, si no lo aceptas o no te gusta la idea, por favor no lo leas. Yo avise. Gracias por leer. Si llegaron a este punto supongo que les gustó.

Ok esta es la descripción mía ósea de Marie

Nombre: Marie Amamiya.

Edad: Depende del fic. En este 14 años. Originalmente 12 años

Apariencia: Castaña con un cabello hasta la cintura ondulado, ojos azul, piel nívea.

Vestimenta: Normalmente una falda tableada color morado, una blusa blanca manga larga y una bufanda morada.

Peinado: A veces lo lleva en dos coletas con moños morados. O suelto con orejas de gato. La mayoría de las veces aparecerá con orejas de gato.

Personalidad: Tímida, despistada y algo tsundere. Puede llegar a tener una extrema ternura tanto como una parte agresiva. Y una neurótica.

Frases comunes: ¿Q-qué? ¡No soy tsundere! ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Me odias, ¿verdad? Daisuki. Necesito un consejo. ¡Yo te ayudo! Siempre estaré ahí para ti. ¡Que confianza tuve contigo, gomen! No soy muy buena hablando.

Ok, ok gracias por leer. Ah y les aviso. El viernes salgo de viaje y esto es como una compensación ya que pasaré una semana sin mi adorada laptop. Y este fic es una petición de Sakura Aiko Love. Dio palabras clave como one shot, amor en verano y "un fic que sea LenXTi porfi" Sakura-san, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Arigato.

Marie.


End file.
